


I Made A Friend

by trash_writings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writings/pseuds/trash_writings
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck's first kill earns him a trip to the circus.  An unexpected intrusion may just have changed the rest of his life forever.This is based on a TikTok; I have hyperlinked it in the story.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	I Made A Friend

##  **“I made a friend.” A HisoIllu oneshot.**

If you know me, you know I am hopelessly addicted to TikTok. Today I saw [this tiktok](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvm.tiktok.com%2FZMJ5G5X3V%2F&t=YTBmMDBkNTNlMGYzNzgzM2NjZWU0YjFiYjRlYzliODdkMGZiNWMxNiwwMjIyNzNjODEwYWI2ZTE5YzBjNTc2OTk1OTY1ZTM1ZjcyN2ViZWNj&ts=1602965773) and felt inspired to write my first ever HisoIllu story. I hope you enjoy. I headcanon Illumi to be around 5-6 in this story and same with Hisoka. I would love to know your thoughts. 

**Word count** : 1.3k

—- 

It was as prescriptive as washing your hair, he thought after it’d been done. Everything about it from the short flicker of fear in their eye to the sound of the body hitting the ground with a dense thud was exactly as his father had described it. Nothing went against the grain. It was smooth, quick, and now it was over. He felt no need to stay any longer, instead of turning to leave the home of his first job. He felt nothing. However, he did find it strange how mundane this event felt to him. He should feel something, shouldn’t he?

It’s not that he wanted to feel remorse, regret, or anything that would further remind his parents of his failures. He’d long gotten over the disappointment he saw in his father’s eyes in that pivotal first memory of training. Silva didn’t try to hide it, but he didn’t make it a point to further punish Illumi for it. It couldn’t be helped, that was as simple as he could explain it to his son. There was no need to continue the conversation past that first day, instead, Illumi took it upon himself to mold his body, mind, and being into something his father could use.

His trip home was silent and cold. Fall weather had set in weeks ago, but winter was approaching. He liked the cool breeze nipping at his nose and cheeks. It reminded him that even if he shut off everything around him the physical was still real and eternally present. He hoped for snow soon, he always enjoyed the soft white flakes drifting around him when he’d run up and down the mountain when his father was angry with the way he’d progressed. It was too early for snow, he knew that. Wishful thinking wasn’t something he wanted to get acquainted with anyways, so he pushed it away and continued his journey home.

“Master Illumi, your mother and father want to see you.” One of the butlers speaks before he’s even had time to shrug off his coat. He nods to them in acknowledgment then makes his way to his father’s quarters.

When he enters the room he prepares to be scolded. Did he take too long? Did he not hit the right target? Was there too much of a mess left to clean up? Hundreds, if not thousands, scenarios run through his mind as he pushes the door open.

“Illumi!” the shrill tone of his mother’s voice rips through his train of thought. “We have decided that we should celebrate your first job.” His father’s eyes look over to his mother. Obviously, this was only his mother’s idea.

“Why?” He asks sitting down on his knees. His hands folding together on his lap. “There’s no reason.”

“Illumi,” Silva’s tone is no more intimidating than usual, but something is off. He must be annoyed, most likely with his wife and not his child. “Listen to your mother.”

“Tsubone told me there is a traveling circus nearby,” she tells Illumi. “I think it would be quite fun to get out and enjoy yourself before the jobs come rolling in for you.” He nods respectfully. What was a circus like? Would he enjoy it? Probably not. However, if his parents insisted then he’d go along.

“Go on, get ready to leave,” Silva ordered him away.

–

“I need to find the restroom.” Illumi releases his mother’s hand.

“Hurry along,” she says before scanning the tent closely to ensure her child will make it wherever he pleases safely.

Illumi makes his way out of the main tent and into a maze of others. It’s obnoxious to him how there are no signs to guide him, especially with how crowded it is. Several adults try to stop him and help but he glances at them and they turn to leave. He wonders why so many people instinctively avoid him. Whispers of him not being a normal child fade away as he enters a small tent he hopes to be the restroom. He finds a child around his age, painting something rather bright an abstract onto a large canvas. Gold eyes turn to look at him.

“Wrong room, I apologize.” He turns to leave, throwing his hand up in goodbye.

“Wait! Don’t go,” the red-headed child calls after him and Illumi turns back. “I wasn’t really expecting fans.”

“Oh, I’m not…” the awkwardness of this conversation is weighing on him. He wants to flee. “I’m not a fan.”

“Oh,” the boy mumbles looking away. Nothing else is exchanged for quite some time. Illumi notices the paint dripping down the boy’s cheeks. Pink on the left, blue on the right. It’s pretty against his pale skin. He wonders if it was intentionally done or if he’s made a mess with the paints. Judging from the chaotic room he assumes the ladder. If he knew less he’d assume he was a clown performer, but what clown has such pretty eyes?”

“Do I have something on my face?” The boy’s cheeks flush. Illumi realizes he was staring.

Then it hits him. “It’s almost like,” Illumi tilts his head slightly to the right, “an empress doll.” He points up to his own cheek to let the messy child know he does in fact have something on his face, even if it does look somewhat pleasing.

The boy laughs and looks at his hands realizing he is covered in paint. He steps forward reaching his pink paint-covered hand out and touches Illumi’s right cheek, leaving two streaks where his fingers grazed the skin. Instinctively Illumi pushes his hand away.

“If you continue, I will kill you.” He thinks he shouldn’t be harsh. He is just a circus boy, one who probably couldn’t fight him if he tried.

“Kill me?” A large grin encompasses the boy’s face. “So, you’re strong?” Illumi nods. “Let’s fight then! You’re strong but small, eh? Can you really kill me?” He’s closer now.

Why isn’t he afraid of me? Illumi wonders. Every other person he encountered ran away when he just looked at them.

“What’s your name doll?” Illumi asks. He gets no answer.

“Let’s be friends, alright?” The redhead coos with a lazy grin.

“No.”

“Why not?” A frown now. He’s very expressive compared to Illumi.

“I simply do not need friends,” he answers.

The boy rolls his eyes and laughs. “Well, that’s too bad.” He reaches out, taking Illumi’s hands in his own. The paint is cold against Illumi’s skin. “Because now we’re friends! My first friend, actually.”

“I-” Illumi wants to pull away but something about this is too nice. He wants to stay. He wants to leave. He can’t decide what is right from wrong in this situation.

“I’m Hisoka! What’s your name?” Illumi shakes his head and roughly pulls away. Shaking his hands trying to get the paint off. If his mother or father found him here, what would they do? He can take punishments, he knows that. Hisoka most likely wouldn’t make it ten seconds if he fought his best against Illumi’s parents. He can’t have more taken away from him. He doesn’t need the stress.

“I don’t need friends! I need to find the bathroom.” He rushes out of the tent and decides it’s better to just hold it until he’s home. He runs to find his mother.

“Oh, finally! Where were you?” She doesn’t seem upset, just genuinely concerned like any other mother would be.

He raises his paint-stained hands and speaks. “I met some strange boy when I was looking for the bathroom. He looked like a doll.”

“Illumi!” His mother shouts. “Let’s go get you cleaned up immediately!”

She grabs him by the wrist and walks him down the same path he’d taken when he met Hisoka. He tries to listen in as he passes the tent. A few words are caught.

“Hisoka, you seem really happy tonight.”

  
“I am! I made a friend.”


End file.
